Gouenji Shuuya
Gouenji Shuuya (豪炎寺修也), known as Axel Blaze in the english dub, is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is Yūka's older brother. Originally the ace striker of Kidokawa Seishū Junior High, Gouenji transferred to Raimon Junior High. He becomes its ace striker, later Inazuma Japan's. His hissatsu technique is one of the strongest technique in the team. Background When he was young, Gouenji was shown to be a talented player. His parents would often come to his games to cheer for him. They said that he had a talent for soccer and were tremendously happy for it. However, after his mother died, it was as if his father became a whole other person. He wants Gouenji to quit soccer and become a doctor. They have been arguing about this subject ever since. Right before the finals in the Football Frontier last year between Kidokawa Seishū and Royal, Yūka had an accident and was in a coma ever since. After this, the tension between Gouenji and his father grew even worse. Yūka was hospitalized in Inazuma General Hospital, where Gouenji's father works. Story Football Frontier Arc: Season 1 Gouenji's sister, Yūka, was in a coma because of Kageyama's interference to stop him from playing against Teikoku. He keeps an amulet made by her, and vowed to never play soccer again. But then he was struck by Endou Mamoru's "never give up" attitude, and Natsumi Raimon's persuasion telling him that his sister would have wanted her to play soccer the most, regains his passion for the game. He changes his promise to become the champion of the Football Frontier. Gouenji thought that if he hadn't played soccer, the accident wouldn't have happened to Yūka, and that how can he relax and play soccer when she is suffering. Gouenji keeps an amulet made by Yūka, transferred to Raimon, and swore that until she wakes up, he won't play soccer. Endou, then Natsumi later were able to convince him to return to his passion. When they finished their match against the original Inazuma Eleven, He and Nathan Swift were taught how to use the Fire Rooster. However, their numerous attempts failed. Jim Shadow then observes the original one and analyzes it, helping them perfectly master it. Aliea Academy Arc: Season 2 He got kicked out of the team after he got distracted on a match against Alius Academy. Later, the Raimon Eleven hear of rumors of the "Flame Striker" in Okinawa and travel there to find him, in the hopes that he is Gouenji. Later on, on the match against Epsilon Remastered, Gouenji views the match under a disguise (an orange and black hoodie) and it is shown that he and Raiden Hijikata know each other. Later on in the match, three mystierous men try and take Gouenji away but he tricks them. He runs back to the match and at the last minute he rejoins the team. The Raimon Eleven are delighted that he came back to them. In the second half he is able to score 2 goals with Fire Tornado and Fireball Storm and they won the match. Challenge to the World Arc: Season 3 He was almost out of the team again because his father wants him to study in Germany of becoming a doctor but he was able to show his father how much he loves soccer and he still stays in the team. Appearance He has white hair and zigzag eyebrows. Personality Gouenji is the voice of reason of the team. He is the type of person who keeps his past a secret from others. He's a great friend and is relaxed in a game even though the odds of winning are against him. However, when his team mates aren't doing their best, he reminds them that they are the best team in Japan and nothing can hold them back from reaching the top. Hissatsu fire tornado bakunetsu storm bakunetsu screw grand fire the earth Individual *'SH Fire Tornado '(ファイアトルネード ) **[[Fire Tornado Remastered|'Fire Tornado Remastered']] (ファイアトルネード改) *'SH Bakunetsu Storm '(爆熱ストーム) *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' (爆熱スクルー) *'SH Maximum Fire ' (マキシマムファイア) (Movie only) *'OF Heat Tackle ' (ヒートタックル) (Game only) Combination *'SH Dragon Tornado' with Kevin (ドラゴントルネード) *'SH Inazuma Drop' with Jack (イナズマ落とし) *'SH Inazuma One' with Endou (イナズマ1号) *'SH Inazuma One Drop' with Jack and Endou (イナズマ1号落とし) *'SH Flame Weather Vane' with Nathan (炎の風見鶏) *'SH Inazuma Break' with Jude and Endou or with Jude and Coach Hibiki (イナズマブレイク) **[[Inazuma Break V2|'Inazuma Break V2']] with Jude and Endou (イナズマブレイクV2) *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 2' with Jude and Eric (皇帝ペンギン2号) *'SH Final Tornado' with Endou, Bobby, and Eric ( ファイナルトルネード ) *'SH Crossfire' with Shawn (クロスファイア) *'SH The Earth' with the rest of the Raimon team (ジ・アース) *'SH Tiger Storm' with Toramaru (タイガストーム) *'SH Grand Fire' with Hiroto and Toramaru (グランドファイア) *'''SH Grand Fire Ignition '''with Hiroto and Toramaru (グランドファイアイグニッション)(Game Only) Trivia *Blaze, his last name in the dub,is a pun on his techniques since most of them involve flame. *All of his individual hissatsu techniques are only fire. *All of his moves are all Shooting moves.